yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Speedway
|image1 = Speedway_Ext.png |start_date = March 12, 2009 |activity = Mini Game |connections = Coffee Shop Clothing Store }} is a location on the map that hosts a racing mini game. This location was added on March 12, 2009. }} Gameplay The game available at Speedway is called YoMottoX and has 3 options. These are 'Race', 'Practice' and 'Bet'. YoMotoX.png|YoMotoX Game Screen Race Players are allowed 40 races per day in the Speedway. Winning earns 10 YoCoins, 25 YoPoints and progress on the Racing Badge. The player races against 2 other computer-controlled players to see who can cross the finish line first. Every race deducts from the limit of 40 races per day. Practice The practice option takes the player to a race scenario same as the above, with the difference that a practice race doesn't deduct from the 40 races limit. The practice scenario also doesn't grant prize money, experience points or progress on the Racing Badge. Bet With the bet option, players do not partake in the race but instead can pick one of the three racers to bet YoCoins on. A winning bet can grant up to 500 YoCoins, depending on the initial bet. A wrong bet just results in losing the placed bet money. How to Play Basics There is only one control in the race, which is the left mouse button. By holding down the left mouse button, you start to perform a wheelie on your bike, increasing speed. If you let go of the mouse, you slowly return to both wheels, decreasing speed. Hazards If you hold down your left mouse button too long, your bike will wheelie so much that it tips backwards and you fall off. It takes around two seconds to get back on your bike after falling off, which is a big disadvantage in this race. If you click to do a wheelie when there is an oil spill on the track, you will fall off. It is important that you don't hold down the left mouse button for too long, and you don't click it when going over an oil spill. Skills & Boost Pads There are ways of increasing your speed in a race. You can perform certain skills that give you a short speed boost. These speed boosts are represented by stars radiating from your bike. There are several skills you can perform in the speedway, such as doing a back flip while jumping over a large ramp. By clicking at the right moment while over a boost pad, you can give yourself a speed boost. This only works by clicking at exactly the right moment and takes some practice to be able to achieve it. Gallery Racing1.png|Starting the race. Racing2.png|Performing a flip by holding down the left mouse button. Racing3.png|Clicking over a boost pad at the right time. Racing4.png|Crashing while trying to gain speed while over an oil spill. Racing5.png|Winning the race. Trivia *Originally the Speedway was planned to be an outdoor dirt track as seen on the image below. Category:The World Category:Locations Category:Gameplay Category:Mini Games